Ice Fantasy Wiki
Welcome to the Ice Fantasy Wiki Ice Fantasy (Chinese: 幻城; pinyin: Huànchéng) is a 2016 Chinese fantasy television drama based on Guo Jingming's bestselling novel, City of Fantasy. What it is about When the second prince of the fire tribe, Xin Jue (Jiang Chao), was mysteriously killed during his visit to the Ice Tribe for Ka Suo's coming-of-age ceremony, the Fire King Huo Yi (Hu Bing) uses this as an excuse to start a second war between the Fire Tribe and Ice Tribe. With their parents captured and older siblings killed, the two remaining Ice Princes Ka Suo (Feng Shaofeng) and Ying Kong Shi (Ma Tianyu) escape to the mortal world and seek help from realm guardian Li Luo (Victoria Song) to help obtain ice crystals from six tribes in order to restore the Ice Wall, so that the Ice Tribe can be saved. After the Fire Tribe was defeated with the Deicide Sword, Ka Suo reluctantly battles his brother for the throne, but he wants nothing more than the freedom to be with his lover Li Luo. Ying Kong Shi does everything in his power to take the throne away from Ka Suo, to ensure that Ka Suo has his freedom, while Yan Da (Zhang Meng), the Fire Princess, is willing to give up everything for Shi. Then, Ka Suo's loved ones all die off one by one under the conspiracies of Yuan Ji (Yan Yikuan) and Lian Ji (Kim Hee-sun), and he is determined to find the legendary "veiled lotus". A war between the Ice and Fire Tribe commences again, with Li Tian Jin joining the Fire Tribe to get his revenge on Ka Suo. Cast Feng Shaofeng4 Ka Suo (卡索) As the kindest and most powerful of the ice princes, Ka Suo was his father's presumed successor. However after falling in love with his first love, Li Luo, he longs for freedom, but is bound by his responsibility to his kingdom. He is forced to assume the throne to oversee reconstruction efforts for the Ice Tribe after the war. Later his brother, crowned as King, ordered Ka Suo to marry Li Luo. But the marriage was short lived when she was stabbed by Lan Shang on her wedding night. Ka Suo then goes on a journey with his friends to look for the veiled lotus to try and bring his loved ones back to life. Feng also plays Ka Suo's ancestor She Mi (舍弥), the first Ice King and founder of the Ice Tribe. Victoria Song5 Li Luo (梨落) Li Jing (离镜) Li Luo is born with lowly civilian status, but with her brave and resolute attitude, she quickly becomes a powerful warrior and envoy for the mortal guards. She meets Ka Suo and the two fall in love. On her wedding, she was accidentally stabbed with the Deicide sword by Lan Shang while saving Ying Kong Shi. She was sealed in ice and placed at the bottom of the Infinity Ocean. She is later brought back to life by the veiled lotus, bearing Lan Shang's appearance. Li Jing is Lan Shang's reincarnation and looks just like Li Luo, so she has Lan Shang's soul and LiLuo's looks. She was granted immortality and crowned the Queen of Ice Tribe by Ka Suo. Ma Tianyu6 Bian Cheng (young)7 Ying Kong Shi (樱空释) Sword Spirit Shi (剑灵释) Li Tian Jin (罹天燼) Ying Kong Shi is the younger half-brother of Ka Suo, who wants to replace him as king of the Ice Tribe to set his brother free. He is silent, cold and mysterious in nature. Sword Spirit Shi is the last piece of soul left of Shi, when he was killed with the Deicide sword. He entered the Holy Snow Shrine with Ka Suo and also befriended Yan Da. Li Tian Jin is the reincarnation of Ying Kong Shi and is also the Fire Tribe's new ally who wants to get revenge on Ka Suo. Zhang Meng Yan Da (艳炟) Yan Da is the only current princess of the Fire Tribe. She is known for her unruly ways, stubbornness, and strong nature, even though her training as a warrior is unremarkable among immortals. She is much more kindhearted than she or her father would like to admit, and she developes a very strong bond with Ying Kong Shi. Madina Memet8 Lan Shang (岚裳) Lan Shang is the noble mermaid princess who is known for her beauty and loved by many. However, she only has eyes for Ka Suo. After a series of tragic events, she committed suicide by jumping into the ocean, as a mermaid who lost her virginity to a foreign tribe cannot have a tail ever again and cannot breathe underwater. She later switches souls with a revived Li Luo, named Li Jing. Kim Hee-sun9 Lian Ji (莲姬) Ying Kong Shi's mother and Lan Shang's adoptive aunt. She was an adoptive child of the royal mermaid family and was in love with the Fire King, but was forced by the Mermaid Saint to marry the Ice King. Acting as a spy for the Fire Tribe, the Ice Tribe collapsed under her betrayal. Her name means "Lotus princess". Category:Browse